Saving the lioness
by ForeverFated555
Summary: Hermione finally has enough of Umbridge and talks back to her. This send the toad more crazy and causs Hermione to get hurt. I don't know who I'm shipping with her but there will be romance.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe I have to be in dention with Umbridge." I thought as I opened the door to her room.

"Ms. Granger please sit down. Write on this paper "I will not back talk or tell lies" tell you get. I started writing and finally the dinner bell rang. I moved to get out of my sit.

"Ms. Granger, I believe you're not done."

"Yes, but it's time for dinner and I'm going to eat and there's nothing you can do about it." As I almost got to the door a spell hit my back and I fell.

"You dirty mudblood, how dare you speck to me like this. You are just a mudblood and nothing special." As soon as she said that a she used a magic wripping spell and started beating me. I felt a cool sharp knife enter my back. She was beating and stabbing me. I heard over and over how useless I was, a mudblood, and so many other insults. I felt my blood go everywhere. I saw black spots forming in my line of vision. I knew I was about to become black out so I used my patronus to send a message to Dumbledore and the other teachers. I heard her say crudio and felt the pain. I screamed and finally I saw Dumbledore before I passed out.

****

I wake up in the informatey I feel burns all over my body. I look down and see scars and burns that already healing.

"Good you're up Ms. Granger." Dumbledore said.

"Professer, what happened?''

"After we saved you, while healing you Umbridge used dark magic on some scars so they will never really heal. Though they will only be a little of them left. The rest will heal so you'll be fine but you need weeks to heal so no class for awhile."

"Ok, what about her and the other students?"

"Umbridge my dear, is going to jail and the students only know rumors, though some about her hurting a student just not which student it was. My dear you are going to be in bed for a bit. We have picked a room by the informaity. We have also moved you things there. Since everyone is a dinner so come with me please." I get out of the bed and see my wand one the bed side table by it so I grabbed it. We both walk out the hospital and walked only a little tell we get to a picture with women and man dancing.

"Password." They said without looking at us staying into eachothers eyes.

"Healing room." Dumbledore said. The door then opened.

"Ms. Granger, I'll leave you to see you'll room." He turn arund and left. I walked into my room. I had a living room with peach colded couches and chairs. There was a tv and a fire place. There was four other doors the first one the kitchen, second one the bathroom, and the third room was my own library filled with books that I couldn't wait to read. The last one was my bedroom. It had queen bed with purple walls and white floors. The bed looked so comforable and I realise I was so tired. There was a closet, bed side table, vanity, and a couple more book selves. I saw all my nicknacks in their places. So I walked over to my bed, fell done on it, and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to a pounding in my head. I grab my wand from the side table and do a spell that makes me headache instantly. I look up my window and see that it's about noon. I decided to get some lunch. After eating I decided to use a invisible spell to go on a walk around Hogwarts. I go up to my room and look in the mirror and see a girl who has long wavy golden amber chestnut color hair with honey color eyes. She on the short size and has long legs, great arse, and c-cup sized breast. Her face is small and beautiful looking. Besides her scars which are only visable on her back, chest, and hided spots she is the most beautiful girl your ever seen. Her eyes though look broken with no emotion in them. I shake my head and head into my closet. I gets out skinny jeans and a red t-short. Put them on and some shoes. Finally I put the indivisibility spell on myself and leaves my new chambers.

As I walk about I see Ginny and some fifth years I decide to follow them. We get to the dinning hall and walk in. Ginny waves at Ron and Harry to come over.

"Guys have you seen Hermione anywhere, nobody has seen her for three days. The last time people saw her was on her way to detention. What if the rumors are true and Umbridge hurtHermione?" Ginny whisper.

"You're might be right, during free periods get anyone whois willing and go find her." Harry said.  
Shit, I better get back to my room. Harry might use the map and try to find me and I bet only a couple people know about the chamber I'm using. Still I better get going. I see both the twins leaving, I run after them, and leave the dinning hall with them.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry for the delay to this story and my other story. I having the worst writers block and I have been really busy with school. Don't worry I'm going to add on but it's going to take a bit so please be patience with me.


End file.
